


Unusual Pairings

by briancap, ElaenaOfGilead



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Battle, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mind Control, Multi, Murder, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Suicide, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briancap/pseuds/briancap, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaenaOfGilead/pseuds/ElaenaOfGilead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is just a series of unusual pairings, not the same old San/San, Gendrya, Thramsay, or Throbb or anything else. Each chapter is it's own separate story in an alternate universe. Some major characters die, some don't, some get married, and some kill each other, who knows. :) But I would love to hear some unusual pairings you might have.<br/>1.Robb/Asha<br/>2.Melisandre/Ramsay<br/>3.Jaime/Daenerys<br/>4.Dacey/Jaime<br/>5.Ramsay/Fat Walda<br/>6.Asha/Jon<br/>7.Arya/Joffrey<br/>8.Robb/Jeyne Poole<br/>9.Cersei/Euron(Written by ElaenaofGilead)<br/>10.Robb/Ramsay<br/>11.Sansa/Theon(Reek)/Harrold</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kraken and Wolf(Asha/Robb)

**Author's Note:**

> Balon Greyjoy agrees to support Robb on the condition that Asha becomes his queen.

It was a surprise to all of the North, but none was more surprised than Robb. He had never thought of marrying Asha but he was willing to do whatever it took to secure the North and end the Lannister's cruelty in Westeros.  When he first seen Asha, Theon had been returning, from the Iron Islands after negotiating an alliance with the Greyjoys.

They had received word that they will have the full support of the Iron Islands if and only if Robb marries Asha. Robb wasn't too happy about that, but being a king isn't all about doing what you want, but more about what is good for your people, and if a marriage is what it takes so he can win and so his men can return to their families then he would do it.

As she first entered the camp where he and his men were waiting, all heads turned instantly, including Robb's. Theon had gave a pretty detailed description of how ugly Asha was growing up, but it was clear that he was wrong, very wrong.

Asha screamed confidence, her hips swayed from side to side as if she was the queen of the world. Robb had seen the warrior women of House Mormont but Asha was different. He didn't know if it was the dangerous vibe she gave off or the 'I can kill every man here attitude.' But whatever it was, Robb loved it.

She walked over to him wearing a basic black tunic, tight leather breeches showing her well toned legs and high boots of soft grey fur.

At a first glance Robb could tell Asha was not the woman to be in silks or velvets. He could tell that sweet words and songs will not win her favor. Asha wanted to be amazed. "My Lady. I hope your trip was well and safe. I am happy to behold you with my own eyes, Theon has told me so much about you." Robb noted that she didn't kneel or bow for him but rather than Robb perceiving that as a slight it was a turn on. "Ah yes everything went fine, Your Grace, and I am sure my sweet brother has said quite a bland earful as he is custom to do." She yawned rather loudly and unladylike. "If you don't mind, I would like to get some rest. My backside is very sore and  we wouldn't want that to ruin or big day now would we?"

With a wink and a smirk she left and went straight to the middle of the camp where the food was.  Robb was in love. Such a woman so strong and beautiful. He could hardly wait for the wedding and the bedding. He turned and smiled widely at Theon who looked mildly nervous. "She is no fair maiden if that was what you was expecting." He said, hesitantly.

"She is more then I expected. " Was all Robb said, before he went off into his tent for the night.

As he laid beneath the furs he couldn't help but think of Asha. Her fierceness and her strong will. Robb had only known two other women strong like her. His mother and his sister Arya. He closed his eyes to get some sleep but the throbbing in between his legs kept him awake. When he realized that it would not go away, he moved his hand down his trousers and began pleasuring himself. He imagined his wedding night with her and all of the things they would do and his heart rate picked up, as well as his hand motions.  He found himself about to climax but forced himself not to as he heard the entrance to his tent opening.

It was none other than Asha. When she realized what he was doing another smirk visited her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming  but I'm guessing you didn't know that I was either." He caught his breath and removed his hand from the warm place it was at. "Is there something I can help you with My Lady?" He asked embarrassed. " Why yes. As it happens, I have never been married before but I think that before we say those vows we should test things first." Before he could respond or even comprehend what she said, Asha was on him like a lion on its prey. She straddled his hips and pulled on his hair almost roughly.  
The feeling was oddly erotic and he made to turn her over but she was having none of that.

"I'm always on top my king, always." She rocked her hips back and forth on his pelvis and his manhood responded. Though a layer of thick furs still separated them, Robb was sure Asha could feel his growing need. With a low growl he thrust opened her shirt and helped him self to a hard nipple. His tongue circled the sensitive bud licking and flicking it while Asha combed her fingers through his hair.

Finally and mercifully she stood up on the bed and removed her breeches then her underclothes. Her mound was black and wet and Robb couldn't help him self. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the dark curly hair located between her thighs. As Asha spread her thighs wider, Robb dipped his head to taste her fully, her sweet juices exploding in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around her clitoris then down to her opening.

As he tasted her, she tugged his hair, giving him a full hard on. He removed the fur covering his erection and Asha slammed down onto him long and hard. Her hips began moving at a fast pace, back and forth, side to side, up and down. It felt so good that Robb had to bite back a moan or two or three.  She racked her nails on his back so deeply that he was sure he was bleeding but he didn't care. Not even the Lannister's attacking could have forced him to stop at that moment. His orgasm was coming up fast and his breath grew ragged. Sweat ran down his face in streams and his mouth was wide open, as he was about to climax, Asha lunged forward and bit his neck viciously, marking him as hers, and Robb couldn't help but moan as the semen shot out of him, with such an intensity that he couldn't even move. 

Asha slid beside him satisfied and used her finger to clean up the blood on his shoulder, then dipped her fingers in her mouth for a taste. "Hmm, you taste wonderful." She said with glee, though she still had to catch her breath. "I could say the same for you." Robb shot back, playfully. She squeezed his nipple, roughly then removed herself from the bed, retrieving her clothes and putting them on. "Won't you stay?" Robb asked, a blush creeping onto his face.

She smiled. "We are not husband and wife just yet, My King, this was just a test, but don't worry you passed." She blew him a kiss  then left him for the night. Robb laid back down not caring about his bleeding back or shoulder but thinking of Asha and all they would have together.

His sweet Kraken Queen, that could kill a man in seconds.


	2. The Red Woman(Ramsay & Melisandre)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay has defeated Stannis and he is marching to the Wall to kill Jon Snow.

They had defeated the false King Stannis easily, and not only was Stannis dead but all others who posed a threat to the Bolton's existence.

That included Lord Manderly and all the other Northern houses that thought to impose their rule, but even with all the victory in his lungs, there was something he had to do.

Kill Jon Snow.

The Bastard had dare to steal his pets and not only that, but have spies attend his wedding.

The arrogance.

That was something Ramsay would never forgive or forget and he would make sure Snow suffered incredibly for his insults towards him.

Once the battle was over and the screams of men dying was silenced, his Lord Father had decided that they split up. He will take half of his forces and return to the Dreadfort, while Ramsay takes the other half and goes to the Wall, to take back his bride.

Ramsay was more than happy at the news and he ordered his men to find Stannis's dead body and place it on a spike as well as Mance Rayder's. It would be so uncivilized for Ramsay to go to the Wall without bringing Jon a couple of gifts.

Before setting out on the long hard journey to the Wall, Ramsay made sure everything and everyone was well prepared. The journey was hard and a lot of men would die, but Ramsay had no doubt that the strongest would survive and that is who he wanted to fight for him anyway. He trusted their skill and he trusted their blade, none would be able to stop him.

*

After the 20 day march, his men are exhausted but they finally see the gates to Castle Black looming above them. The sight feels their veins with adrenaline and they instantly forget their tiredness, as their bodies ache for the need of blood. The Bolton army 2000 strong roar their coming and run into the castle with steel drawn and slashing everything that has a pulse.

Blood sprays against Ramsay's face, warming him and adding a rosy color to his cheeks and he can't help but taste it, to see what death taste likes.

As he dives his blade into a Crow, he instantly regrets it a second later. Any one of them could be Jon and it would be incredibly kind of Ramsay to give Jon a quick death.

No, Jon has to suffer, slowly.

He yells out Jon's name in the midst of battle but no one responds, angered he begins hacking away at everything and everyone within his reach, painting the snow scarlet.

It seemed like the battle lasted for only seconds, before he realized that he had won. He turned his head and took in the gory scene with pride. Bodies were laying everywhere and body pieces were decorating the snow beautifully.

Ramsay has lived for 24 years but he has never seen anything half so beautiful as the state Castle Black was in, a true victory.

He and his men walk up to the Queen's tower and find Queen Selyse, Princess Shireen, and a woman in all red. 

“Why hello there, I am Ramsay Bolton.” He said kindly, as if he wanted nothing more than their friendship ,but his eyes told a different story.

Selyse was crying, which Ramsay loves nothing more than watching and hearing a woman cry but Selyse had more hair on her upper lip than Ramsay had on his cock so it was very annoying.

The ugly princess Shireen was also sobbing but it was a sight Ramsay wanted to vomit at once he saw the side of her face.

While the two ugliest women were to busy crying, the prettiest woman stood up and introduced herself as Melisandre, the red witch he has heard so much about.

She was beautiful in an indescribable way and her eyes were as red as the ruby on her throat. Her hair was long and thick and red, and Ramsay knew he was going to have a lot of fun with her, tonight and for the nights to come.

Ramsay walked over to her and took her chin in his brutish grasp, placing his face so close to hers that their noses almost touched.

“I am going to have so much fun with you.” He said menacingly, his voice cold with promise. Even though he held her chin painfully hard, Melisandre showed no sign of fear what so ever which only served to want to break her all the more.

He took a step back, he couldn't lose himself their was still something he had to do, someone in need of flaying.

“Where is Jon Snow?” He asked.

Melisandre responded, voice smooth and even. “He is dead, he was killed by his former brothers after he attempted to go to Winterfell, My Lord.”

Ramsay was angered. He had ridden all this way to kill Jon Snow and take back what belonged to him and now the bastard is dead.

“Okay fine, escort the Queen and the ugly princess out of here and keep them guarded, I think it is time that I have a word with the Red Bitch.” Ramsay growled out.

As his men did as he commanded, he barred and locked the door, turning his attention to the woman who was still calm and poised as if she didn't have a worry in the world.

He walked over to her once again and grabbed one of her round breasts in his hand. Her skin was so smooth and creamy and he knew it would make a beautiful carpet on his floor. He would even try to dye it red in memory of her.

He forcefully pushed her onto the bed and hiked her skirts up over her hips. She didn't fight him but continued to be silent with still a look of calmness on her face. As he began unlacing his breeches he felt how warm her skin was and how pleasant she smelled.

He dipped his head close to her neck to take in her arousing smell and then felt her arms wrap around his back, tightly.

She began chanting some words and all Ramsay cared about was how warm and how nicely she smelled. In an instant his whole mind went from raping her to worshiping her.

She was his savior.

He climbed off of her and helped her to her feet, then helped her fix her gown, she thanked him by rubbing his head and calling him a good boy a sweet smile upon her lips.

Ramsay was truly happy and wanted to love Melisandre with all of his heart.

“Ramsay, my sweet boy, I need your help.” She sang kindly.

“Anything, I love you so much.” He replied, smiling widely.

“I want them all dead.” She whispered.

*

From that day forward, Melisandre was his world and he loved her more than anything. He loved her red hair, her sweet words, and he would do anything to earn a pat on the head from her.

No matter what Melisandre says, he will do. He happily stabbed his father in the eye, becoming a kinslayer, then turned his blade upon Fat Walda because she wanted him to do so.

He ordered half the men his father commanded, to kill the half Ramsay commanded, watching the blood bath happen right before his very eyes, entranced by it all.

He didn't care about anyone besides Melisandre, he lived for her and he killed anyone she wanted dead, even his men-at-arms and Damon, who he was the closest to.

“There is only a couple of things left I have for you.” Melisandre said, the ruby at her throat pulsing. “Burn the Dreadfort, burn it to the ground.”

And Ramsay did, he was the one to throw the torch into the halls and start the fire.

He watched everything burn, but quickly turned his attention to Melisandre when she grabbed his arm.

“You have done so well.” She said, while rubbing his arm. “But there is one last thing I need for you.” She let go of his arm. “Give yourself to the fire, as a gift to R'hollor and to me, who you love more than anything in the world.”

“More than anything.” He repeated as he began walking towards the Dreadfort, arms outstretched as if he was embracing a lover.

Melisandre watched cheerfully as the flames licked at his clothes, then his skin. He did not scream but yet professed his love for her, as his body turned black.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Truth(Daenerys & Jaime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime meets Daenerys face to face and tells her all she wants to know about The Mad King.

Daenerys had taken Westeros with little to no trouble at all. The continent was distraught with small rebel forces and Lords who didn't care for anyone, except their gold and jewels.  
Upon taking King's Landing the first thing she did was kill Ser Axel Florent, he was the one who presented her with the body of Tommen Baratheon as a sign of loyalty. Instead of Daenerys being flattered she was disgusted. She would not allow a child killer to live nor will she condone what he did. Even though Tommen was Robert Baratheon's seed, Daenerys didn't fear him or what he would do in the future because she had her dragons and the people of Westeros will love her and support her.  
She will not rule by fear but by love. She will not spit upon the smallfolk but help them up. She will be good and just and remember all the life lessons have taught her.  
Now that the crown is on her head there is something else that she needs.

A King.

Daenerys won't marry the highest bidder like a whore, because she wants to love this man for the man and not what he has. She wants someone who is handsome, someone she can trust and someone who understands her and loves her for her and not just her dragons.  
As she put the word out that she was looking for a husband, she was instantly drowned with potential suitors, all highborn and all claim to be better than the other.

There was Willas Tyrell but he couldn't walk, plus she established a peace with the Tyrell's by naming Lord Randyll Tarly as Hand and Margaery as one of her handmaidens, so she didn't think that they would take it as a slight.  
The next two were Aegon and Jon Snow, who were said to be her nephews, but she once again didn't want to marry because of blood. The Targaryen's were known for being mad and if she weds one of her kin she will be starting over. Creating mad kings and queens until the next rebellion where all of the Targaryen's are killed.

The next were a set of brothers, Euron and Victarion Greyjoy. Daenerys had heard rumors far and wide about Euron and none of them were good, some even came from Victarion himself. As for his younger brother, she placed him on the small council as the Master of Ships, for his part in the war, so he was very content and not angered by her rejection.  
Through all of the suitors who presented themselves, Daenerys couldn't pick one, who she thought was right to rule by her side. She groaned in frustration before a knock came at her door, nearly scaring her.

"Your Grace, there is someone you would want to see." The guard said through the bronze door. It was the hour of the wolf and the person had better be Aegon the Conqueror, in the flesh, for her guards to be disturbing her at this time. 

Daenerys slipped into a soft red dress and left her chamber silently, so as not to wake up Irri and Missandei who were sleeping on the side of her bed. They had grown so much over time and Irri will almost be taller than Daenerys in a few months. It was hard to believe that they all started so young with her and watched her grow into a queen.

She followed one of her guards who she couldn't name down to the Throne Room where there were seven of her men, surrounding one man, who was kneeling and beaten badly in the center. He had shoulder length blonde hair and was missing his right hand. He raised his emeralds up to her amethysts and she could tell that with a bath and a change of clothes he would be a beautiful man.  
"Who are you?" She asked quietly. She didn't know him but to be harsh towards him without hearing him out would be rude.

He straightened his spine as best as he could. "I am Jaime Lannister, son of Tywin Lannister of Casterly Rock."  
"Kingslayer is what he is." One of the guards spat. "And liar and murderer."

"Quiet.” She commanded. “Where did you find him?" She asked, her eyes never once leaving the man who killed her father and betrayed her brother.

"We didn't. The golden fool just walked up to us and told us who he was, and that he wished to speak with you."

"Why do you wish to speak with me? What do you possibly have to say to me? If you were smart you would have disappeared or ran away like your sister."

" I am not my sister, Your Grace." His voice was quiet and calm.

"Speak now or find your head off your shoulders in the morning." She would give him a trial if he wanted one, it would be the right thing to do.

"If we may be alone."

"We may not." Tears were almost forming in her eyes. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Tell me why. Why did you break your oath and betray the Targaryen's?" She said angrily, voice wavering. "My father trusted you and put you on the kingsguard and you repaid him with a sword through his back. You single handily destroyed everything the Targaryen's did, all that they created."

"A smart woman such as yourself shouldn't be brain washed, especially about Aerys Targaryen.  I'm sorry but the real world isn't so black and white,  little queen, you should know that by now." He said sarcastically.

She had to stop herself from striking him with a vicious open palm. "Take him to the dungeons." She commanded, not even wanting to look at him anymore. As they were dragging him away, he said words she had heard only once and words she would never forget, no matter how long she lived. She heard them in the House of the Undying in one of the doors she had visited.

"Let him be king over charred bones and cooked meat. Let him be the king of ashes." He said, loudly, eyes glued onto her.

"Stop, bring him back, then leave us." She said, voice shaking.

The men all looked at her as if she had misspoke and then she said it again, clearer and stronger. They dropped Jaime in front of her then left the Red Keep.

"What did you say?" She asked even though she heard him clearly the first time.

"Let him be king over charred bones and cooked meat. Let him be the king of ashes" He repeated, without blinking.

"Where did you hear that from?" She asked him. She stood straight up to him, eyes watching his. 

"From the lips of none other than your father." He replied, his eyes still unwavering. 

Was that man who she saw sitting on the throne really her father? Could Jaime be lying? "He said that to you? It came from his lips?" For so long she had tried to deny and not listen to what people said about her father but it was so hard. She is a woman grown and a queen, she must now accept the truth, no matter how hard it may be.

"No, but to Rossart, the man who would have happily burned alive, 500,000 people at your father's command." He cleared his throat. "Your father knew Robert and his forces were coming to take his life but he refused to give up the crown. He had devised a plan to burn King's Landing down to the ground, of course, he didn't think he was going to die, but instead, become a dragon and take his revenge, but then I killed him and broke my oath."

Daenerys remembers the man she saw. She remembers him sitting on a throne with silver-grey hair and a long beard. She knew it was a Targaryen but she didn't want to believe that it was her father. "Why did you come here?" Daenerys asked. He couldn't have come all this way just to tell her that.  
His eyes grew cold. "To tell you the truth and to know what happened to my son."

"Your son? You can't mean Tommen?" Was it true? She had heard rumors about incest between the Lannister twins but didn't think they were true, all the same it had not stopped that night from killing the boy, as he cried out for a savior.

"It's true. I love my sister and all three of her children I fathered." Jaime spoke proudly but underneath, Daenerys could see that he was worried about the fate of Tommen.

"Tommen was murdered, the same way your father murdered Rhaenys to prove his loyalty to the new ruler of Westeros, but unlike Robert, I ended his life for the act."

Jaime eyes remained still. She wanted to ask if he had registered all she had said but remained silent. “Is there anything else you would like to know?” She asked, because it was clear that Jaime wouldn't break the silence first.

“No, that would be all.” His voice sounded pained. “Will you let me go or do you still want my head?”

“I want your truth, tell me all about what happened between you and my father.” 

The more Jaime spoke the more Daenerys realized that he wasn't a bad person. He had told her how Aerys ordered him to bring him Tywin's head and all of the other things he witnessed, including the sexual abuse on her mother, Rhaella and how people thought Viserys would be more like Aerys. 

She didn't mention that Viserys was also abusive, she decided to keep that part to herself, but she couldn't help but ask questions about her brother Rhaegar and Jaime told her everything. 

After truly getting to know him for him, Daenerys realized that maybe he was fit to be her king, but he had declined, surprisingly.  
“There is another woman that owns my heart, Your Grace.” And he smiled at her and left her chambers.

As he reached the exit Daenerys had to ask, “Is it your sister?”

And Jaime turned and looked at her. “No, Your Grace. Her name is Brienne, and I have never loved another the way I love her, not even my sister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope Daenerys won't marry Jon Snow, that would be to much of a happy ending, hopefully she marries someone different, it would be a complete shocker.  
> Next chapter will be Dacey and Jaime.  
> Thank you all for reading.


	4. An Unforgettable Dance(Jaime/Dacey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dacey wasn't murdered at the Red Wedding and she is now being ransomed back by her mother and Jaime will be the one to deliver her to Bear Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thank you MargotG for the pairing request. I'm sorry I didn't upload it yesterday like I said I would, but I had to reread up on Dacey so I could get the character right.

Her cell was small and dank. She constantly heard the dripping of water coming from somewhere and the rats often made their presence. It was hell being stuck her with, not knowing, when your last day will be or if you will stay here till you rot. But that was folly, the Frey's had fed her everyday. Though, it wasn't a meal suited for a Lady, it was still food. 

Dacey had been taken captive after the wedding of Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey. She still couldn't believe it. It felt like she was in a nightmare, in no longer than the blink of an eye, everything had come crashing down upon them, like a dark rain.   
The Small Jon had been killed, along with Lady Stark and her king, Robb. She had seen him have his heart stabbed by Lord Bolton, the Lord she had ridden with into battles countless times. She didn't know he was his own battle, otherwise she would have gladly fought him.

How quickly alliances turn to ash, she thought. How quickly a king could fall.

But the Young Wolf never fell, he was murdered by lying people who he believed to be his friends. It is one thing to die in battle with steel in your hands but another to die surrounded by people with false smiles and lies upon their lips.  
Dacey couldn't harbor on the past. What was done was done, all she could do was pray. She didn't pray for her return to Bear Island or to see her kin again, but she prayed that she would be ae ble to stick a knife into every Frey she saw. Even if they were to let her go, which she highly doubted, she could never continue living life the same as before. She seen to many good men die, to many of her friends die, it was something that she would never forget. A wound that will never heal no matter how much time goes by.

She heard the door to the dungeon open, slowly, creaking. During the bloody massacre, Dacey had been knocked out by Ryman Frey after he pushed open the doors and swung the blunt wooden end of his ax into her stomach, making the breath leave her body. When she had come to, half a day later, she was in her cell, with the filthy straw for company. She had asked her gruff looking goalers questions but they refused to answer, only giving her glares and hard slaps if she continued speaking. 

As the footsteps got closer to her location, Dacey got suspicious. The goalers fed her twice a day, one time in the morning and the next in the evening. Though she couldn't tell what time of day it was, she was sure it wasn't time for her to have her next meal, seeing as she was still full from the last.

Maybe this was her last day on Earth, maybe by some miracle the North had rebelled and came to set her free, but she was sadly mistaking when the steel door slammed open and the light from the torch flooded into the tiny cell. She had to blink her eyes a few times to get accustomed to the light, but her eyes didn't have to tell her who it was who came to visit her, her ears did that for her.

“She-Bear.” he said gruffly. She knew him to be Ser Raymund Frey, the man who took Lady Stark's life. She didn't actually see him kill her but he had bragged about it as if he killed Balerion the Black Dread. 

She raised her eyes towards him. Eyes full of hate and anger at the scum who dared call himself a man in front of her.   
“Good news, you will be taken back to your shitty Island, by Ser Jaime Lannister.” His smile widened. “But don't get to happy just yet. On the way there, you will be made to service every man who feels at having a go at you.” He rubbed his crotch. “I am like to fuck you myself.”  
He took a step close to her.

Dacey didn't cower or beg but she instead watched the dagger at his hip and waited for him to get close enough. She loved Bear Island but she refused to surrender herself to be able to go there. As he got close enough for her to reach him, she lunged quickly, aiming for his dagger, but her time confined had drained her of her energy and strength. He pressed the bottom of his boot down onto her spine, causing her to collapse, then flipped her over on her back, making her groan in pain.

“So, you were aiming for this?” He pulled the dagger from it's sheath. He feigned a look of hurt. “All of this time, I thought we had grown so close, friends even and you do this.” His voice was mocking and dripping with sarcasm as he cut her tunic off of her.

He climbed on top of her, his knees on either side of her legs, and pulled both of her arms above her head, holding them by the wrist.  
“We are going to have to make this quick, we don't have all day, my love.” He whispered seductively into her ear. 

Even though she didn't have much strength in her body she still knew how to use her knees, Ser Raymund found out when her knee cap connected with his groin. He let out a pained cry and Dacey used the opportunity to grab the dagger from him and slide it across his throat, showering her with ruby red blood. Some of his blood had crawled into her mouth and she couldn't help but like the taste. People always said that nothing is sweeter than revenge and in that moment she knew the truth of it. 

Before she could celebrate her small victory, she found herself being beaten then dragged outside of the dungeon and into the mud by Frey men-at-arms. She saw a pair of boots walk towards her and turned her head and looked upwards. She had saw the man before, a lifetime ago it seemed, but back then he was the one kneeling in the ground and she was the one looking down at him.

“Why have you beaten a defenseless woman?” Jaime Lannister asked.  
“This defenseless woman killed Ser Raymund Frey. He had went down to the dungeons to let her go and in her moment of madness she killed him.”  
He looked down at her with one eyebrow raised.

“Is this true?” He asked. “So tell me when did you rip your clothes before or after you killed him?”  
The men present realized that her tunic had been cut and she couldn't have done it herself or had any reason to do it. If it hadn't been Jaime Lannister she may have smiled, but all of her smiles and kindness was gone. 

“Take her to my tent, I would have words with her.” Jaime said to the men who approached him.

“I wouldn't waste my words on filth like you.” She growled. Her eyes planted on his. “If you think to keep me as a toy, then think again. I would rather die then be your plaything and at the first moment I get your life is mine.” At this time, she really didn't care if she lived or died. The King she fought for was dead, her friends were dead, she was basically dead, what did it matter to live if everything you ever loved was gone.   
He nodded his head and turned and left, walking towards the enormous red tent that could only be his. Despite her threat to his life, his guards still helped her up and carried her to his tent. 

Once inside they sat her down on a wooden carved chair that was placed near the center of the tent, in front of her was a table that was also carved of wood, that housed several of important looking parchments. Jaime poured her and himself a cup of water from a flagon and she noticed that he was short a right hand, when he handed the cup to her, if not for her thirst, she would have threw the drink at him.   
He took a deep breath. “I know you have suffered deeply and I would like to........”

“I don't need your fake sympathy. You do not know a damn thing about my suffering when all of your life everything has been handed to you.”  
His eyes didn't leave her, but a smile played on his lips. “I simply would like to tell you that your mother Lady Maege Morment has ransomed you back but if you prefer I take your back to your cozy cell, I could do that also.” He sighed, the smile leaving his face. “I am not the most honorable man but I would not have you raped by any of my men or they would be punished.”

Dacey still didn't trust him. Why should she take his word on things? She was pretty sure that when Jaime said those vows for King Aerys he also said that he wouldn't kill him. Dacey decided that she would go with him, only for her mother and for revenge. By her being alive, she could tell what really happened at the Twins and someday very soon the lion will be frozen by the harsh winter of the North.  
*  
They traveled tirelessly all day long and rested for a few hours at night before setting off again. Jaime had kept Dacey watched so no one could mistreat her and also so she couldn't escape. She was free to walk though not to long and the men allowed her space when she needed to bathe or make her water.

One night while getting water from a small river she heard the clashing of steel. Of course Jaime did not allow her to have weapons, so she couldn't do to much to defend herself so she hid behind a tree, and peered her head out to see what was happening.   
Jaime had his sword out and he was facing, Ser Ilyn Payne. She could tell by the way Jaime swung his sword he was having a hard time keeping up with him, but he still continued until Payne knocked him off his feet, sending his sword flying through the ground.  
She walked from her hiding place and walked towards the pair with a smile on her face. “My my, how the lion has fallen.” She said.

Jaime turned and looked at her, surprised, but he quickly got to his feet. “What are you doing out here at this time, My Lady?”

She threw her arms up. “I just went to get some water, when I heard steel dancing with steel. It has been such a long time since I heard such a sweet sound, might I hear it again or even better might you dance with me?”

Jaime looked at her mistrustfully but he beckoned to Ser Ilyn to give her his sword. The sword he used was heavy but nothing Dacey wasn't used to. It has been so long since she has felt steel in her hand, how exciting it was.  
Ser Jaime positioned himself for the defense and she the offense. She came at him first and their swords kissed, fiercely, the swords kept kissing passionately as if they were lovers. Dacey wasn't using all of her power against him nor did she try and kill him, she was to caught up in the ecstasy of it all. The feeling of being strong and the intense rush as the dance quickened to a higher speed.

Jaime pushed forward and Dacey took a step backwards before swinging her right arm and knocking the sword out of his left hand. Jaime didn't fall like he did before, but he did stumble, surprised at her skill and her strength.  
“So you are a warrior?” He asked with a sweet smile.

“I am a bear.” Dacey answered proudly.

“Maybe the bear and the lion could dance again.” He suggested.

“Maybe we will, someday very soon.” Dacey replied, a smile on her lips and something wicked in her eyes. 'The North Remembers, and our dance shall be of greatness that all shall remember it.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Next up Roose and Catelyn.


	5. A Visitor(Ramsay & Walda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roose heads to war leaving Walda behind as Ramsay comes to live at the Dreadfort.  
> I know I said Roose and Catelyn would be next, but I got caught up in Ramsay and Walda.

Roose had left the Dreadfort nearly a fortnight ago, leaving his pregnant wife behind in his stay. He headed to the warm southern lands to go start and win another war.

The Lannister's were at their weakest. Lord Tywin was dead, Ser Jaime was maimed, Cersei imprisoned by the Faith, and Kevan Lannister killed by the Tyrells. The North was ripe for the taking and Roose planned to take it.

While he was away, he left the running of the Dreadfort in the hands of his bastard and his wife, whose stomach looked ready to burst. Ramsay had left his home of Winterfell to be ready to aid his father anytime he needed him and though, Walda had pleaded with her husband not to let that monster stay, Roose had simply looked at her with those lifeless eyes. He didn't have to say a word, one look was all it took for Walda to know Ramsay would be coming.

Ever since Walda came to the Dreadfort, after the battle with Stannis, the castle had improved drastically. The servants and guards were no longer timid and scared and the place was filled with life. Whenever they saw Walda, their whole facial expressions changed to a better mood. The bland decoration of the Dreadfort had changed as well, replaced with new furnishings from the South, to add color and taste to a castle built upon corpses.

As soon as Ramsay arrived at her home, as a guest, Walda tried her best to stay away from him. She had been pregnant for eight moons and she knew that she was going to give birth pretty soon. She prayed day and night that she didn't give birth while Ramsay was staying with her, if she did, her babe probably wouldn’t live long enough to see it's father return, triumphant from the war, as a king.

She had her guards spy on him and tell her everything that he did and everyone he saw, each day. The first days Ramsay was there, they reported that he did nothing special, but then they noted how a kitchen wench went missing.

'It was only one woman,' Walda thought. She tried to tell herself not to worry about it, but it was so hard. A few days later another woman went missing. It couldn't have been an accident or a coincidence, Ramsay had killed them. As much as she didn't like him, Walda had to do her duty. She was the Lady of the castle and what good is it for people to serve her, if she won't protect them.

She sent word to her stepson that she would like to have dinner with him and speak about matters of the castle. It had taken all of her courage to even say the words to the servant, but she kept telling herself that she is a Bolton and will be a mother of Bolton's. Whenever, Walda was scared she looked to her elder sister, Amy, but now that she isn't here, she looked to her husband.  He was so strong and brave, and whenever she thought about him she was instantly filled with strength and her mind grew clearer.

The servants were helping her get dressed for dinner when a knock came at the door. It was a small boy with auburn hair and peach fuzz on his chin. He was one of the people she had spy on Ramsay.

“What is it?” She asked, face twisted in worry at his expression.

He leaned close to her and whispered into her ear, “One of the guards went to see what Lord Ramsay was doing and he never returned, Lord Ramsay may know about us.”

Walda world instantly stilled, she was struck with a fear unlike no other, if it came down to it, the servants at the Dreadfort would do as Ramsay commands, even if it meant kill her. They fear him, she fears him. Just as Walda was about to respond to the boy, another knock came at the door.

“Enter.”  Walda said, timidly, sounding more like a servant instead of a Lady.

The person who entered was none other than her stepson, Ramsay. In the time he spent at Winterfell, his hair had grown longer, and he had grown crueler. When her lord husband left, after Stannis was defeated, Ramsay no longer had any one to hold him back so he submitted to his savage urges whenever they took hold of him.

Walda straightened her back, “Your early my lord, I'm sorry but the food isn't ready yet.” Walda said nervously, not even strong enough to meet his pale eyes.

Ramsay smiled sweetly, “I hate to inform you, but I won't be able to dine with you after all. My men and I have caught a traitor in these very walls. I must question him thoroughly to see what he knows and to see who he works for.” Ramsay eyes never left her face and Walda could tell by the tone in his voice that he knew everything.

Pushing back her tears, Walda said, “That is very unfortunate, hopefully he gets punished for committing such an act.”

“Oh yes, and not just him but the person behind it. I will be sure to make them scream as well.” Ramsay bowed before her, then left, looking a second too long at the boy in the room with her.

Once the door had shut behind him, Walda dropped to her knees and began shacking with terror. She would die, her babe would die. She had tried so hard and now this, there was only one option left and that was to head to the Twins. She would have to leave in the middle of the night and take some of the strongest men with her. She would take as little as possible and go to the Twins, as fast as she could.

She told her closest companions her plans and they all agreed that they would go with her. Walda felt reassured but it was still a rocky road ahead of them. Ramsay was an excellent hunter and he would be riding strong fast stallions where as Walda would be forced to ride in a wagon and slow them down due to her pregnancy.

She waited until the middle of the night and then met her companions in the stables. They had a bag of gold, apples and other foods that they could eat, but most importantly, they had weapons of all kinds. Axes, spears, bow and arrows, swords, and lances, that were all hidden beneath heavy woolen pink cloaks.

The stable boy there asked where they were going and Walda replied that Lord Bolton wanted her to come to Riverrun at once. She didn't elaborate but just smiled at him, before asking for the fastest mounts, including Lord Ramsay's own.

They brought out the horses, but not without some fight. Ramsay's steed, Blood, came out kicking and rearing, making more noise then a bard. Finally, one of the men were able to shut him up but not without losing a piece of flesh and meat when the horse bit into his arm.

Walda and her guards saddled up and rode off into the dark night of winter. She didn't bring all of her spies, she left one or two at the Dreadfort, including the small boy. The small boy would set a fire in her bed chamber, in the morning to buy them extra time, before Lord Ramsay realized they were gone.

They had been riding for hours, the men pushing the stallions forward, while Walda rid in the elaborate wagon, but covered only a short distance due to the heavy snows. By morning they had only traveled three miles and had to stop to rest.

They rested for only half an hour before setting off again, through another storm. As Walda looked behind her, she smiled a small smile. She would be with her husband soon and her babe will survive. Ramsay would not be able to catch them, he will think they were going to Riverrun, rather than the Twins. She rested her head back against the silken pillow she had thought to bring and dozed off to sleep.

She didn't know how long she had been sleep but she woke up once she felt the wagon come to a stop. She reached out for her hand maiden and was surprised to see that she wasn't there, instead a voice whispered to her above. “Did you think you could get away?”

It was Ramsay's voice.

She sat up, which was a task difficult in itself because of her enlarged belly. Her guards all had arrows in their bodies and were dead. Her hand maidens were laying in the snow shivering and bleeding and gagged. Walda couldn't believe all of this happened while she had been sleep.

“What do you want?” Walda asked, tears flowing from her eyes.

“I am not asking for the world, all I want is my birthright, and I refuse to let a pig such as yourself steal it from me.” His voice was calm but Walda knew what was going to happen.

“Please.” She begged, body shaking. “I won't say anything, you can have the Dreadfort just let me and the babe go.”

Ramsay laughed, “Thanks for the offer but I didn't ride all this way to ask for the Dreadfort because you are not the one that can give it to me.” He pulled out a sharp gleaming knife and looked down at her with a smile. “Since you married my father, I will give you a kindness and make this quick.”

He reached out for her, but Walda moved and turned away from him, then he pulled her hair and exposed her throat, as the knife came down and ended her existence. Before the life fully drained out of her, she managed to rub her belly and feel the babe move inside her.

She hoped that her and her unborn child will meet again some day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am a monster for killing Walda but she had to die and I thought this would be the perfect ending for her.   
> Thank you for reading and feel free to leave suggestions.


	6. Snow and Salt(Asha/Jon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha became the ward of the Stark's after Balon Greyjoy's failed rebellion and her and Jon have a secret relationship.

Asha quietly snuck into Jon's room during the middle of the night. It was winter and you would think a place like Winterfell would be cold but was not. The hot springs constantly warmed the castle to just the right temperature, and Asha loved it.

Asha had been living in Winterfell since she was thirteen. Her father, Balon Greyjoy, had started a war to become the King of the North in which he had lost. As price for his treason his only daughter was sent as a ward to live with the Stark's.   
She hated it. She hated every moment of it, but over time they started to become like a family to her. She never had much in common with Sansa or Robb, but her Arya would constantly practice fighting each other, when no one was around. It was all in play though, never serious. Though overtime her and Jon had also become very close. 

Jon was also an outsider and even though his father was Ned Stark, he was still a bastard and Lady Stark made sure to remind him of that whenever she could. Lady Stark had never treated Asha cruelly but she didn't like the fact that Asha was always dirty and acting the exact opposite of a Lady. Catelyn grew fond of Asha, due to her being so much like Arya and wondered if Asha had been the one who made Arya the wild child that she is. 

Asha saw Jon sleeping in his bed, wrapped up in the furs, a little smile on his lips. Ever since, him and her began their nightly fucking Jon had seemed happier. The first time it happened they had been playing in the Godswood, the innocent playing had turned to wrestling which had turned to sex. Jon had grown as red as a rose when Asha began touching him, and she could see that he was very uncomfortable. Even still, she continued to touch him until she realized that he wasn't going to be the one to make the first move, so she did it herself. It had been clumsy, flimsy, and extremely goofy but that made it all the sweeter.

A smile danced it's way onto Asha's lips, as she recalled the memory and laughed a little to loud at how nervous they each had been. Jon had heard her laugh and woke up, pushing the black covers off of him to reveal his toned abs, and hard erection. 

“So you were waiting for me, bastard?” Asha said, playfully. Jon didn't like that word because he heard it from Lady Stark to much, but Asha said it anyway. She was the only who could say it though, and not make Jon angry.

“Yes, my squid.” Jon replied sarcastically. He knew Asha hated being called a squid. She was a kraken, a king of the deep sea, not some squashy animal. 

Asha walked over to where he was laying then slowly removed her breeches, revealing lean thighs and muscular legs. She then removed her wrinkled tunic throwing it on the floor, she wasn't wearing any small clothes. Her breasts weren't as big as most girls her age but Jon liked them anyway. He slowly walked over to her and tried to fondle one of her breast but she swatted his hand away.   
“No touching or I will scream rape.” Asha said, before dropping to her knees and crawling between Jon's thighs.  
She rubbed her hands along his firm chest, then his inner thighs, close to his manhood but never touching it. She deliberately did that to tease him until he could no longer contain a whine.

“Asha.” He complained, in a high whimper.

“Jon.” She said, right back in the same tone of voice he used. She moved her right arm and gripped Jon's stiff penis in her hand, then used her left hand to massage his balls.

“I love you.” Jon breathed, as Asha finally ended his misery, by placing the tip of his cock into her mouth. She sucked slowly, moving her tongue along the slit, and on the sides. Asha then wrapped both hands around the base and pushed her head forward then backward, letting every inch of her mouth taste him. 

Her taste buds exploded at his arousing taste and she could no longer control herself.   
She stood up and climbed onto the bed, and laid on her back, spreading her legs invitingly, giving Jon a good look at her cunt that was already soaked in her juices.

Jon dipped his head to taste her sweet honey, making her all the more wet. She arched her back as she felt her climax arriving and began pulling on Jon's brown hair, a signal to stop before she screams and wakes the whole north. But he refused to stop licking her and Asha had to bite down on her wrist to muffle her intense moans of pleasure, as the orgasm tore it's way out of her body.   
When Jon removed his head from between her legs a mean smile was on his face. “That was for teasing me and calling me a bastard.”

When Asha regained her strength, she tried to punch him in the stomach but he quickly grabbed her arm and flipped her over, so now her backside was up in the air. Before she could say anything Jon had already penetrated her, making her toes curl, and forcing her to scream into the pillow, as he pounded into her, the exact way she loved. 

The bed began rocking back and forth, causing a creaking sound so they took it to the floor where they continued fucking like dogs.  
Asha could tell Jon was approaching his orgasm and so she clinched her cunt lips together, forcing him to ejaculate against his will.  
They both laid down on the floor, panting and out of breath.

“That was for earlier, bastard.” She said it again, slowly, looking into his grey eyes. 

Jon pulled Asha close to him and held her near his chest. “I love you.” He whispered into her ear.

“I love you to.” She replied sleepily. Jon may be a bastard but he is the man Asha wants to be with. 

Asha Snow.

Has a nice ring to it, Asha thought before falling into a blissful sleep next to her lover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and feel free to comment or leave suggestions. :)


	7. It Ends Tonight(Arya/Joffrey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has come to get revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just want to thank CoolBeans for requesting the pairing. I really had a fun time writing it.

The castle slept as quiet as a cat and as calm as the sea. It was a beautiful night, there was a full moon in the blue sky that lit up the streets of Kings Landing. The gentle breeze felt like a caress as sweet and tender as if from a lover. It was a nice night but this night, a lion king shall die. A king that enjoys harming his people, a king that loves cruelty, who causes pain to everyone around him.

_A Lannister king._

Arya had heard that Joffrey enjoyed watching men fight to death, relished watching them try with all their might to fight death as best they could, and even laughed as the beaten bloody corpse fell onto the ground.

Tonight Joffrey will experience it for himself, fighting with all his will to avoid death. Tonight, he shall be the peasant, to know what its like to be powerless and at the mercy of a selfish bloodthirsty king.

Arya quickly climbed over the Mud Gate and landed on the other side without so much of a sound. She wore black dirty breeches and a ragged tunic that hung loosely from her small frame. She looked a regular peasant girl and could play the role excellently if she got caught. She only carried a small dagger that half a foot long with an edge that was smoother than a baby's skin.

She walked along the courtyard looking, left and right, and then began to climb the  largest tower in King's Landing. She placed one hand in front of the other and slowly made her way up into the sky. Nervousness was in her belly but she pushed it away. She is a wolf and nothing will make her cower, not even a king.

As she approached the open window, she smelt a foul smell that drowned her nostrils in disgust. Climbing up half an inch, Arya peaked through the opening and was horrified at what she saw. Arya had never met the woman before, but had seen her at Winterfell, plenty of times.

She constantly had men drawn to her, being so pretty, including Theon but right now she was not pretty. She hung from a large mahogany bed post in the center of the large luxurious room, naked and bloody, with more than 4 arrows dug into her.

It didn't take a genius to tell that she was used as nothing more than target practice, as if she wore some tree, for the king take to aim at.

Arya looked around the room trying to find Joffrey but couldn't see him. She didn't hear anything that would suggest someone was in the room, so she slid into the elaborate bed chamber and hid inside the closet. Waiting. She heard the sound of footsteps coming from the other side of the wall. There had to be two people, and one of them was cleary wearing armour, that when she heard it.

Joffrey's voice. "Take her out, before the wench starts to stink." He commanded, laughing as he saw her dead body, and her eyes that were still open. A guard, Arya couldn't name hauled the woman onto his shoulder and then left the room, locking the bronze door on the way out.

Arya heard Joffrey begin to undress and decided to act. Arya stomped her foot, not loud enough to cause a panic, but loud enough that Joffrey heard and began walking towards the side of the room, to see what it was and where the noise came from, just as she had intended.

He flung open the closet doors and Arya flew out at him. Before he could scream or even grasp what was happening, the dagger was in his throat, but not enough to end his life immediately. The blonde king made a gurgling noise from his throat, which is the only noise he could make as he swung his arms about him, trying to fight her away. Arya left him bleeding on the floor and  walked over to his chest and grabbed his crossbow, the very same crossbow he used to kill the woman. She walked back over to him and aimed it at his heart then reconsidered.

_He doesn't deserve mercy._

"This is for my father, Eddard Stark, and for all others who’ve died for your entertainment. She pulled the trigger and arrow struck him deep in the lower abdomen, by the bowels, splashing ruby red liquid everywhere. Watching Joffrey squirm on the ground brought her back to where she saw him on the grass, when Nymeria had bit him. She remembered Mycha, her first real friend, and the thought made her eyes water. He was dead because of him.

As Joffrey's body finally went still, Arya walked over to his table and grabbed the sword that she was destined to have. Made of valyrian steel and passed down for generations.

 **Ice.** Because she is like the ice, quiet and deadly.

She left through the window and went off into the peaceful night. She woke up that morning to the sound of the bells ringing in mourning. A king has died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first fic writing about Arya and Joffrey. I hope I delivered.


	8. Dreams(Robb/Jeyne Poole)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb takes Jeyne's virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In some chapter in A Storm of Swords, Catelyn had wondered whether her son was a virgin and she thought about how Jeyne would look at him back in Winterfell, so I decided to write something based on them.

“Shh don't worry sweetling, everything will be fine.” Robb whispered into Jeyne's ear, softly stroking her long brown hair.

Robb noticed lately that Jeyne was beginning to stare at him, in a very strange way. She would never look him in the eyes and whenever he smiled at her, she always turned as red as a ruby and ran off.

Robb had grown a lot in the past months, his chest very muscular and lean, his arms toned from practicing sword fighting, and his hair falling into soft auburn curls.

In truth, Robb had grown into a handsome young man, that a lot of women wanted. Whenever a woman looked his way, he flashed a pearly white set of teeth at them but did no more, but when he seen Jeyne, he would try to speak with her, but she would always shy away.

One time he found her hiding behind a tree in the Godswoods, watching him as he soaked in one of the hot pools, resting from sword practice earlier that day. He was alone, Theon had went chasing after some servant girl and Jon Snow decided to take a bath inside, then find sleep. Robb stood up, finished bathing, and went to get dressed. He heard some rustling coming from one of the trees and saw a girl with long brown hair, turn away and run, inside the castle. Robb instantly knew it was Jeyne and he decided that he would pay her a visit that night.   

He walked through the castle as quiet as a cat, due to Jeyne's room being so close to Sansa's. He was satisfied to find Jeyne's door unlocked and he walked inside, bloated with glee. Jeyne was laying in her bed, sleep, covered beneath the furs and wearing only a small thin night gown. Robb went over to the bed and slipped beneath the thick pink blankets and curled next to her. He gently rubbed her arm, her skin was smooth as silk and felt nice beneath his finger tips, she woke up to his touch and instantly jumped, in shock.

“Why, hello there.” Robb cooed, voice smooth and quiet.

Jeyne looked fearful of the reason why Robb was there, and she pulled the covers up to her chin. He reached out and caressed her shoulder, then ran his hand along her face, stroking her cheek, softly, already loving the red beginning to appear .

She moved into the touch and Robb leaned forward and planted a soft kiss onto her cheek, then on her mouth. The first kiss on the lips lasted for only one second, but it was then followed up, by another that lasted longer. Jeyne's mouth was inexperienced in kissing and her lips still quivered a little out of nervousness.

His gentle touches caused Jeyne to pull down the covers and Robb couldn't help but stroke one of her small breasts, that were begging to be sucked. He continued touching her, circling his thumb around her pink sensitive nipple until it stiffened under his touch.

Jeyne's cheeks were red as if she had been dealt a backhand smack; Robb loved her nervousness and how timidly she kissed him. He broke off the kiss and nuzzled her neck while sliding his hand along her inner thigh until he reached her cunt.

She began to speak but he quieted her, by placing his index finger to her mouth; he didn't want to ruin the moment with talking.

He first began patting her mound, that was covered with soft brown hair, then moved a finger in between her small lips. He was happy to see that she was moist and he placed a finger inside of her, making her gasp a little in pain.

“It will hurt a little, but I promise I will be gentle.” Robb said seductively, reassuring her by licking her neck, which made her laugh a sweet girlish laugh.

He moved his fingers inside of Jeyne, slowly stretching her, so as not to cause any pain when he penetrates her body with his cock, that was throbbing extremely hard.

He removed his fingers that were soaking wet and placed them in his mouth to see what she tastes like. Her nectar had a sweet taste to it and he couldn't contain his hungry lust anymore, he wanted her badly and his pleasure could not be sated with just kisses and fondling.

He laid Jeyne on her back and lifted her dress above her head, fully exposing those small breasts he had played with moments earlier. The Stark heir moved between her spread legs and gently pushed his way up into her.

Jeyne was incredibly tight around Robb's cock and Robb could pinpoint the exact moment he ripped past her hymen as she began speaking, “Ahh, it hurts, Robb.” Jeyne cried out, her fingernails grabbing at his arms that were on either side of her.

“Shh, it won't last, I promise.” He dipped down to kiss her on the lips, reassuringly, while slowing his strokes to ease the pain he was causing her. Robb began moving at an incredibly slow pace, while touching Jeyne's clitoris until he felt her finally respond to the pleasure.  

Her legs hooked around his hips, forcing him to go deeper, while her arms pulled him closer to her. “Go faster, please.” She begged, her voice full of lust now.

Robb changed his motions and went a little faster, his attention completely on her to make sure she was alright and free of pain. Every now and then he would give a hard deep stroke and then return to his original pace, to keep things going, he didn't want to climax before her.

Jeyne had continued telling him to go faster and Robb was all to happy to oblige her. As his pounding got rougher, Jeyne pulled his red locks, which was surprisingly erotic to Robb, and sent him in a frenzy. They were fucking fast, just like the dogs in the kennels did. Robb had to hold in his moans, while Jeyne was biting her lips to keep from shouting out in ecstasy.

As Jeyne reached her peak, she arched her back and grinded her teeth together so roughly, Robb feared that she might break them. Her nails dug deeply into his back and her legs put his hips in a hold so strong that it would have been impossible to escape. She relaxed her body and lay limp as Robb continued to pound relentlessly into her until his orgasm hit him, making him pull out with viper's speed and spill his warm seed all over Jeyne's flat belly.

He laid down next to her, while she retrieved a damp cloth to wipe off the mess on her stomach. She lay back down next to him and placed her head on his chest, smiling with excitement as if she had just hatched a dragons egg.

“That was amazing and it was my first time.” She exclaimed with excitement.

Robb grinned at her, “I am happy I pleased you, Jeyne, I enjoyed our time together as well.” He really did, he loved her sweet innocence and though he couldn't marry her, he knew that whoever her husband would be, that he would be lucky to have such a nice wife like her.

Jeyne inhaled a long breath and closed her eyes to sleep, but not before she whispered, “I love you.” It was so quiet that Robb wasn't even sure he had heard it but it brought a smile to his face.

Jeyne was a nice girl and he could never be her husband but he would let her dream. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always thought the two of them would be amazing together. Robb would be so kind and Jeyne would be really shy, and he would comfort her and rainbows and unicorns and kittens. :)


	9. We Will Burn Them(Cersei/Euron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this fic is written completely by ElaenaofGilead, I had no part in it. I think this is one of the best Cersei fics I have ever read and I loved the unusual pairing with Euron. So once again Kudos to her for writing such a great story.

### Work Text:

Cercei took a deep breath and felt the salt air filling her lungs. It wasn’t the first time she had been on a ship, but if the rumors about her now husband were true, it could be the last.

She was sure it was what her uncle pretended, to get rid of her and the shame she had brought upon her house, to keep her away from the king and the Tyrells.

_My little Tommen, I should have killed them all before I left them separate us, I should have burned Margaery Tyrell to ashes before I left her trap you in her claws._

She had made her plans, as a matter of fact; she had Qyburn and the knight he had made for her and all the gold of Casterly Rock. But before she could act against her foes, Uncle Kevan had informed her that a new suitor had asked for her in marriage, one that could get her away from the trial of the Grand Septon.

_Euron Greyjoy, the Crow’s eye the call him. The Lord of the Iron Islands._

Cercei was perfectly aware of the man’s reputation and had refused to marry such a savage, but her uncle had taken her prisoner and practically forced her into the ship that was to take the disgraced Queen to her new home. _Sold off like a horse, once again._ He said it was the safest way to achieve peace with the ironborn and bid them to the Iron throne. Euron Greyjoy had promised to bend the knee in exchange for the lands they had already conquered in the North and a marriage to the previous Queen. She knew that he was lying. The ironborn would never surrender for a few cold, infertile lands and a wedding with a shamed woman, much less if a pirate leaded them. She was sent there as a desperate peace offer, her uncle might as well have sent her in a box with a ribbon on top.

And still, not a word from Jaime.

When she arrived to Pyke at dusk, she wasn’t sure what she expected. She got off the ship wearing a warm, red velvet dress, her still-short hair combed behind her ears and her long neck adorned with gold.

Two guards dressed in black leather and wool were her only greeters at the Harbor. They told her she was to meet her betrothed for supper in an hour. _Too busy to receive his war spoil, isn’t he?_

She swallowed her snide remark and left the guards lead her through the grey, ancient-looking castle, up steep ladders, across narrow corridors and even through a swinging bridge so narrow and frail looking that the guards practically had to carry her across it.

She wasn’t liking this bleak, ugly place in the slightest way.

Everything seemed like it had started to fall apart a thousand years ago and no one had done a thing about it. All so grey and lacking decoration, as if someone simply piled some stones up and decided to call it a castle.

They finally led her to a spacious, more luxurious-looking bedchamber, decorated in all black and crimson. The bed seemed big enough to hold a ball inside it and the furniture was made of a strange, shiny black wood Cercei had never seen before. The walls were decorated exquisitely with silver engravings and a hearth kept the room warm and illuminated. Next to it was a table of the same strange wood, with a crimson tablecloth and silver cutlery. In the middle of it stood a curiously shaped bottle made of dark glass. She noticed that the table was already set for two, when she heard a deep, silvery voice behind her.

“Do you find your chambers complacent, my Lady?”

When she turned around, she saw a lean, dark figure dressed in leather approaching her slowly. The black patch on his left eye and the wide smile on his face were the first things the light revealed.

From the rumors she had heard, Cercei had been expecting a worn-down, scarred, rotten-toothed man. _Far from the truth. Very, very far._ Euron was handsome; there was no doubt about that. Fair skinned, short black beard, dark hair to his shoulders, tall and broad shouldered, with his one blue eye shining like a sapphire, this man was nothing like the sea-worn savage of the tales.

_Careful now, Robert was handsome too when you wedded him._

She felt a cold blade in her heart _.  And so was Jaime._

“I very much do, my Lord.” She said, smiling with all the grace she could. This was a man after all and disgraced or not, she still knew how to use her charms. Even thou at this moment, she wasn’t sure what for.

“I suppose I we need no introductions.” He said grinning.  She then noticed a strange blueness to his lips. “After all, we both have our fames, don’t we Lady Cercei?”

_A man could shave with the edge in that statement._

“We do. I’ve heard a lot about your travels, my Lord.” She said without loosing her composure. “You explored half the known world before your brother’s unfortunate demise. You are quite the adventurer.”

He chuckled.

“I was, now I find myself with a duty to my land. Well, our land now, Cercei, as you will soon be my wife. “ He said almost seductively as he approached her even more, closing the space between them.  “You would not mind me calling you Cercei, would you? We have a lifetime together ahead of us, after all.”

“My Lord can call me as he wishes.” She said firmly, but without dropping her smile.

“Too soon to drop the courtesies, huh? Well, do not worry we’ll get there soon enough.” He said walking a around her without looking away or dropping his grin, like a shark surrounding it’s prey. His gaze gave Cercei chills. “Come then, my Lady, I promised to join you for dinner and I wouldn’t dare to serve it to you cold.”

“You are too kind, Lord Euron.” She replied, walking gracefully towards the table and taking the seat closest to the hearth. This place was much too cold for her taste and that man’s bright blue gaze wasn’t helping either.

Once seated, she removed the silver cover off her plate revealing a surprisingly succulent-looking meal.

_Fish. How surprising._

They consumed the meal in complete silence, Cercei growing increasingly tense, while her betrothed seamed immensely amused trying to make her talk first.

“May I ask you a question, my Lord?” She said, in an attempt to ease the tension.

“Only if I may ask one back.” He said playfully.

“Fair enough.” She said raising an eyebrow and pointing towards the strange, dark glass object in the middle of the table. ”What is this… bottle?”

“Oh, I was waiting for you to ask. It is Myrish pear liquor. I brought it from my last trip there. I was saving it for a special guest and my Lady evidently qualified.” He said. “Would you like a cup?”

_It could be poison._

She sighed internally.

_Does it make a difference if it is anymore?_

“How could I refuse?” She responded with all the grace she could.

He poured some in her cup first and made a toast. “To our long happy marriage” he said smirking in a way that made him look like he was mocking her. She didn’t dare to take a sip until she saw him drink first.

The liquor tasted strange. Sweet and spicy, yet it felt strong. She drank the whole cup and asked for seconds,

_If I guess what’s coming correctly, some liquor in my belly will probably come handy._

During the rest of the meal they chattered amiably. He asked and she answered. He wanted to know of her childhood, Casterly Rock, her children, if she had ever like the sea and other gleeful subjects that all seemed to approach the scars in her heart, without quite touching them. At least for now, he was all courtesies and flattery.

Suddenly, he asked her what she knew about the rebel Stannis Baratheon’s current position.

_No more tinkering around, huh? Now the true questioning begins._

“He is nearly defeated. Freezing in the wall and ready to be crushed by Roose Bolton’s army. After that Storm’s End will eventually fall to our siege. He is not a threat anymore.” She said firmly. “He will fight to his last breath thou. Why does my Lord ask? You are closest to the north, you should be best informed.”

“Oh, I am. I just wished to how much they know in King’s Landing. Which apparently is not much. ” He said calmly. “He has half the northern house waiting to join him. They all want Roose Bolton’s head on a spike, for obvious reasons.”

“The North remembers…” she whispered, the foreign liquor already beginning to cloud her thoughts.

_Wonderful_. _More enemies, more treachery, more battles to fight, all with winter already amongst us_. And now she was away from the Throne, impotent, helpless, useless.

 “It does. Oh and he has my niece Asha.” He said. “She wished to inherit her father’s throne after his death and to continue our war with the greenlands. Foolish girl, as deluded as my brother. They should have learned that simply rebelling wasn’t the way the first time we lost to the Iron Throne. Anyhow, when her claim was rejected she fled to the Northlands we had conquered. Stannis Baratheon took them and captured her in the process. He holds her hostage now.”

“When Stannis is defeated, she will be returned to you my Lord.” She responded. _Not that you want her returning, of course. And what’s this of simply rebelling?_

“Oh, my dear. Soon Stannis will be the least of our concerns.” He said, smirking queerly with those strange bluish lips.

“Pardon me?” She said completely confused.

He simply rose from his chair, graceful as a dancer and offer her his arm.

“Would you walk with me Lady Cercei? I must show you something.” He said with a look that made Cercei shiver from head to toe.

“As you say, Lord Euron.” She responded, standing up carefully and taking his arm.

What did this man pretend?

He led her outside her chambers with a quick, firm step she could barely keep up with, through the grey, narrow corridors of the tower.

“Do you enjoy reading about history, Lady Cercei?” he said with a strange firmness to his velvety voice,

“Not particularly, I’ve always found it quite boring…”

“Well I do.” He said before she had a chance to finish. “I’ve always though the secret towards ensuring the future lies in the past. So since I was young, I took a habit of reading about great empires. Valyria, Ghis, the Andals, I knew all their stories. And in my exile, I read about some others ancient enough to be nearly forgotten. I studied each empire and it’s leaders with all the thoroughness I could. You know what I realized about them my lady? They all, like us, had lifetimes. They were born, grew, deteriorated, fell to chaos and were conquered, without an exception.  An old one falls and the next one rises to take its place.”

He interrupted his speech to lead her to a spacious solar with a wide oak table in the middle, covered in maps and books. A strange, thick, metallic smell was in the air but for some reason, she didn’t find it unpleasant.

Euron stepped away from her and begun surrounding the table. He gestured at a large, highly detailed map of Westeros and smiled.

“What do you see here, Cercei?” he asked in a playful tone.

“Enemies…” She answered, hate flooding her voice. “Traitors everywhere. A broken kingdom that shatters faster every time I try to fix it.”

“Chaos.” He said firmly. “The seven kingdoms have fallen in chaos. It is the end, my dear. The end of Westeros as it has been since Aegon the conqueror. Change is coming, a new regime. You say you see enemies. You are right, but you do not know how right. There are more than those you see, lioness.”

“What are you saying?” Asked Cercei, now nervous.

_What is he talking about? What does this pirate know?_

“There is an army coming, holding red and black banners with dragons sewn to them, crying the name of Aegon The VI. And down in Dorne, the Martells are getting their troops ready to stand by him” He said.

She took a step back in shock.

“What? Impossible, the son of Rhaegar died as an infant. Gregor Clegane killed him along with his sister and mother.” She shouted in confusion.” And the Martells are loyal to the Throne. I…I gave them my daughter in marriage. That can’t…how could you even know if it were so?”

“I have my ways of knowing. As far east as I was, you learn a few things.” He said. “As for the new Aegon, it doesn’t make a difference if he really is a Targaryen or not, his swords will be just as sharp either way. And as for the Martells, you would have to be blind not to see that they’ve been waiting to slay the murders of Elia since the Rebellion. I doubt they will harm your daughter, thou.”

“How can this be?!” She screamed. “What is you part in this, pirate? You mean to join them? To side with an impostor? You only asked for my hand in marriage to have me as a hostage, didn’t you? Well then let me tell you some foul news, I am worthless as hostage! None of my kin wants the Disgraced Queen back! So you might as well kill me now and be done with it.”

He chuckled in response.

“There’s fire in you, I like that. But you are wrong, my lioness. Those fools are only the wind that will move the sails of our conquest. When they sink the Seven Kingdoms even deeper in the pit of confusion and winter freezes the land, I will light it. With Dragonfire.” He said smiling and grabbing a strange black horn that lied on the table. “With this, dear I can bid dragons to my will. Once they hear it’s sound, they obey blindly. We will conquer the seven kingdoms like the dragonlords once did. We will raise a new regime, a new era for the ironborn, a new era for us.”

“You speak as if the last of the dragons hadn’t died a hundred years ago.” She said mockingly, anger spreading the clouds liquor had filled her mind with. _He truly is mad._

“Oh, my love, you know so little of what is only a pond of water away. Rhaegar’s sister, Daenerys hatched three dragon eggs a couple years ago. Caused quite the trouble with them too, nearly destroyed the Slaver’s Bay at some poorly planned attempt to free all slaves. My brother went to look for her, now Queen of Meereen, to ask her hand in marriage and to offer our allegiance. He won’t find her of course, but he will find the dragons and he will bring them to me. I made sure of that.” Mischief seemed to taint his voice when he said that last part. “We will rule, Cercei. I will be king and you will be my Queen. The Queen. Not regent, not by marriage, but by conquest.”

“You…you must be mocking me. Even if that were true, why would you choose me? I am…dishonored…defeated, you don’t even know me.” She hissed. “Why would you want me as your Queen?”

He smirked. Only then Cercei noticed how close he had gotten to her. Close enough to feel his hear in the cold of the solar. He firmly grabbed her wrist with one hand and her shoulder with the other, his touch giving Cercei Goosebumps. _No man’s touch has ever made me shake._

“You are a Queen, strong and powerful and cunning. You might have lost the battle to the Septon and the Tyrell girl, but you will not lose the war Cercei. I was dishonored once as well, but I took my revenge. Let me help you take yours. Let me kill them all for you, with you.” His voice was velvet and silk to her ears. _He is right; he sees what none of them saw. You know he speaks the truth._ “Come, my lioness. Come and see what is true.”

He led her to the hearth of the solar, where a black pot boiled; exuding the strange metallic smell that Cercei had first noticed when she entered. He let go of her and grabbed the pot straight from the fire.

“Sorcery.” She said plainly. _Of course, how else could it be possible?_

“Yes. Risky but effective. Come look, dear, for here is the truth.” He said laying the pot on the floor and motioning for her to look inside it, his one blue eye shinning like a gem.

She approached carefully and looked. The pot was filled with a liquid of a color she just couldn’t name. It seamed to be waving, even thou the pot was completely still. After a moment she began to see. They were two dragons, big and ferocious and as clear as the light of day, breathing fire and growling. _Oh seven hells._

“You speak the truth.” She whispered. “Oh gods, it is all true.”

She felt him behind her, surrounding her with his strong arms, making her shiver. The dragons turned into a vision of the seven kingdoms, frozen by the winter, but slowly devoured by flames.

“I’ll admit that my proposal of our marriage was made, in part to mislead your uncle and the Tyrells, but my opinion of you is all true nevertheless.” His arms slowly moved from her waist to her breasts as he spoke. “Do you want to burn them all Cercei? Do you want to get back what is yours?”

“Yes.” She hissed. He pressed against her from behind, playfully biting her neck. “I want to burn them all. Except the Septon and that little Tyrell whore, I want them to die far slower. I want them to hear their screams in Dorne.”

He growled at that, squeezing her teats. She closed her eyes, driving her mind away from the vision of the strange liquid and focusing on the man behind her. _My husband._

“We will rule my lioness. We will put Westeros to its knees,” He whispered to her ear, bringing one of his hands to roughly caress her between her legs. She felt his hardness behind her.

“Oh...yesss… yess.”

His hands were firm, almost rough, but not in a clumsy like Robert or careless like Osney Kettleblack and most definitely nothing like Jamie. He turned her around and kissed her with passion and expertise, invading her mouth with his tongue while holding her in a nearly asphyxiating embrace. His hands sank to grope her arse. She lifted her arms and sank her finger in his coal-black hair, immersing into the passion of the act. She quickly broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

“Take me. Take me right her, right now!” She practically yelled.

“From this day, until my last day, my lioness.” He said chuckling.

Euron practically shoved them both into the floor, which was luckily covered by a bearskin. He ripped her dress apart with his hands until she was fully naked and stared at her, as if memorizing every inch of her body. He seemed particularly pleased with the lack of hair between her legs, courtesy of the Septas of King’s Landing. He petted her mound for a while, enjoying the softness and showing no intention of disrobing. He then moved his hands to her knees, spreading her legs and sinking his lips between them.

Cercei moaned loudly. Pirate or not, he knew what he was doing.

He pleasured her for what seemed like an eternity, getting her impossibly close to her peak and then lifting his lips, grinning only to lower them again when she was just about to catch her breath.

“Just fuck me already!” she finally yelled. He smiled and lifted himself, kneeling between her legs. He unlaced his black leather breeches, pulling out his cock, thick, red and hard and staring at Cercei with a look of pure lust.

She stared back, wondering if he truly was planning on bedding her fully clothed. _No he won’t._

“I want to see it, Euron.” She said smiling.

“See what, my love?” he said stroking himself.

“The eye.” She said. “The Crow’s eye. I want to see it.”

He grinned in amusement, taking of his eye patch.

His left eye was pitch black and glowless, it looked deep as an abyss. If the man’s gaze had given Cercei shivers before, now it made her shake. She wasn’t smiling anymore.

He gave her a hungry look.

“You’ve seen it now dear. Now where were we?” He said laying himself on top of her and roughly shoving his manhood inside of her. If she had not been so wet, it could have been painful.

He took her, roughly and quickly, claiming her, grunting and growling like a wild animal. She wrapped her legs around him, moaning, grabbing his shirt and pulling at it almost hard enough to tear it.

“That’s it, let the lion in you come out.” He growled, sinking his nails in her shoulders and shoving himself in long, hard thrusts.

“oh, I’ll show you the lion alright.” She said, then rolling them both around until she was on top, straddling him. He seemed confused, but didn’t stop her.

She rode him hard, rotating her hips quickly and skillfully as he brought his hands to her hips and his mouth to her small, pink nipples.

“Oh yes, my king. Yes.” She moaned.

“We will rule Cercei, even if we have to rule the ashes.” He said syncronising his thrusts with hers.

She reached her peak almost at the same time than him.

For what seemed like a long time, they simply stayed put, catching their breaths and enjoying the after glow of their passion, until Cercei lifter herself off him. She stood up and stretched, only then feeling how rough their lovemaking had been. Euron followed her lead, putting his cock back to his breeches and lacing them up again.

He stood then, whispered “My Queen” and silently kissed her.

In the distance, she heard the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you love it as much as I did?


	10. An Unlikely Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb summons Ramsay to talk about Theon's betrayal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Happy New Year, I'm back and should be uploading chapters regularly.

It was not something he wanted to do at all, but if it would save his brothers lives, then he would do it. He had sent a raven to Ramsay, himself, urging the man to come quickly to him. The faster Ramsay got there, the faster his brothers would be safe. He wanted to meet with Ramsay personally and look into his eyes, so the other would clearly understand his intent and what Robb needed of him.

 He waited for a long while in his tent, sipping water, instead of wine because he needed a clear head so there would be no misunderstanding or mistakes on his part.

 Robb had heard what Ramsay was and what he did to women, but right now all that mattered was the safety of his brothers. Ramsay would pay for his crimes, if he was indeed guilty of them, but that wasn't going to be today. He heard heavy foot steps coming towards his tent and a guard, nearly old enough to be his father, entered the tent. The gray haired man bowed and announced the arrival of Ramsay Snow. Robb granted permission for the man to enter and waited. The man who was ushered into his room was taller and older than himself, though not by many years. His eyes were like ice and mirrored his soul, cold, ruthless, and void of any emotion.

 Robb had tried his best not to be bias and meet Ramsay with a mind, clear of all rumors and stories about him, but after seeing him for the first time, Robb found it hard that the stories of him would be untrue. It seemed like the instant Ramsay entered the tent, that it suddenly became cold, his whole presence filled the room with intensity and Robb felt chills go through him. Even still, it didn't show on his face, he is the King in the North, after all, and would not be cowed or show fear to a person like Ramsay.

The man bowed before him and took a seat across from Robb, eyes intent on the man. He sat ungracefully in the chair due to the lack of being taught how to act proper, but Robb couldn't hold that against him. Not many lords bastards are brought to their fathers castle and raised amongst their trueborn siblings, Jon had been lucky he had Ned Stark as a father.

He addressed the man. “Ramsay Snow, as you know the traitorous Theon Greyjoy has taken Winterfell and held the people there hostage.” Robb spoke clearly, though underneath he was still hurting over Theon's betrayal.

 Sometimes he thought it was just a nightmare, and in the morning he would wake, and Theon would be right there giggling and laughing about some wench he bedded. Robb could deny and pray but Theon did what he did and he would answer for it. “I would like for you and your men to ride there immediately and free my people from the ironborn scum.” His voice got deeper and anger started to mount. “Kill those who resist you but spare the ones that surrender, but no matter who you have to kill, bring Theon back alive.” By the time he finished, Robb was close to exploding with rage. Each time he thinks of Theon, it's like the wound reopens again.

 Ramsay nodded, “I understand, Your Grace. Your brothers safety are the utmost important to me. I was shocked entirely when the news broke and sick with dread at the thought of Theon possibly harming your kin. Theon will be brought to justice, I assure you of that.”  Ramsay spoke as if there was no room for argument, which there wasn’t. He would take Winterfell or die in the process, but before he would bring Theon back to Robb, he would have to serve his own justice. Some skin, a couple of teeth, a good fucking, yes, Ramsay would be very pleased by the end of it, and Theon would know true suffering before losing his life to Robb.

 “Your grace, may I ask for a nights rest, I have ridden a very long way and rest would do me well. By the morning, I will be ready to set off and bring back Theon and your brothers.” It was true, Ramsay had rode a long way and rode rather quickly in his haste to get to the king.

 Robb agreed, “Yes you may, but one last thing.” This time his voice sounded like a growl, something inhuman. “I have heard rumors surrounding you and your practice of flaying and I don't want Theon to be tortured or harmed. Is that clear?”

Ramsay was startled a bit by how the kings whole mood changed instantly, and nodded his head. “Of course, Your Grace.” He cleared his throat. “I know my forebears were infamous for their cruelty and flaying their enemies, but I swear to you that the practice of flaying is done. The rumors you hear are just made from the small folk to scare the children.” It was a lie, both men in the room knew that, but at a desperate time like this, Robb was forced to consider Ramsay an ally.

“I appreciate your time and once Theon is brought to justice, I will strip you of your surname and give you the proper lands and titles, that you deserve.” The words tasted of shit, Ramsay deserved a beheading but Robb couldn't be so blunt, but if any of the accusations of Ramsay are found to be true, Robb would end his life. Of course, he would do it after he returned Theon to him, but Robb thought it was best if he left that part out.

Ramsay stood, bowed and left, a cryptic smile on his face, making him seem uglier. Robb's instincts warned him not to trust him and not just him, but his father. There was something wrong with the Bolton's. Something that was in their blood that made them different from normal people.

 Robb closed his eyes and groaned. It seemed like the whole world was crashing down upon him and he was forced to do things he wouldn't normally do. It was hard but he was the king and he would win this war, maybe not with honor, but with his life and the head of Theon Greyjoy.

 


	11. A Sweet Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and her husband, Harry, enjoy quality time with their pet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is VERY ooc for Sansa, but I personally love seeing the good guys turn bad so yeah.

He was very skinny, to say the least, but that was to be expected since he only ate one meal a day. Sansa had known him in a different life, not as the creature he was now, but as Theon Greyjoy.

The cocky, arrogant, kraken.

The man who spent ten years in Winterfell, with her and her family, but then butchered her brothers after taking her home.

When Sansa first saw him, she had mistaken him for a filthy old man, but then after one of her men told her who he really was, she looked deeply into those blue eyes and saw him.

The Theon Greyjoy she had known had become Reek, and Sansa decided that Reek he will stay.

Unlike his previous master, Sansa fed him and allowed him to bathe, she then began to use him like a pet and it wasn't long before they shared a bed.

Sharing a bed sounds nice and lady like, though what happened behind closed doors was entirely different.

She had seen the way Theon use to look at her when she was younger, and she knew what he wanted from her. Though, he probably didn't imagine it would be like this.

Sansa forced the broken man, no thing, to the ground before sitting down on his face. She moved her hips roughly back and forth, so his tongue could massage her folds and that delicate spot between them.

This had become a nightly thing for her.

Her husband, Harry, sat on the bed and watched, silent as ever. Sansa knew he enjoyed this just as much as she did.

To have the man, who had betrayed her family and destroyed her home, become nothing but skin and bones, a pet to her, was sweeter than the shock in Petyr's eyes as he died.

Sansa had drastically changed from the scared little girl in King's Landing to this strong woman who cowed to no one. There was a time, she couldn't fathom doing this to anybody, no matter what they had done to her, but Sansa learned the rules and began to play the game.

Life was just a game after all, and Sansa played it smartly.

Once she married Harry and gained Winterfell back, she killed Alayne Stone and became Sansa of House Stark, a she-wolf, and her first prey was Petyr Baelish. She repaid him in kind for killing Robert, then for betraying her father.

He didn't think she would do it, no one did.

All those who mocked her, who betrayed her family, she watched them perish one by one, with a smirk on her lips.

Her pet's tongue swirled it's way into her opening and Sansa forcefully pushed her self onto him even more, suffocating him as she continued to chase her orgasm.

_Almost there.... just a little more._

"Aaahhhh" Sansa moaned, as wave after wave of pleasure crashed into her, making her shake badly. "Drink it, drink it all." She told him, as her juices squirted out. It's not like he really had a choice as she was seated on his mouth.

She came down from her orgasm and was pulled up by her husband and into his arms.

"So beautiful, my Sansa." He nuzzled her neck as Sansa caught her breath. “But there is more, I have a surprise for you.” He said, gleefully.

“What is it?” Sansa asked, curiously.

“A new pet to add to our addition.” His voice had a cruelness to it and she felt his hardness poking her.

“Oh” Sansa looked up at him in surprise and he smiled, before rising and opening the door to their chamber.

Her hair was cut short but it was still as golden as the sun and she was naked.

_Her Grace._

The smile that came upon Sansa's lips was enough to make a dragon tremble and her cunt grew wet at the thoughts that went through her mind.

First, a direwolf, then a kraken, now a **lioness,** she must be the luckiest woman in the world.

  
  


  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the most part of this work, the stories have been consensual so I am going to start writing non-con just to switch things up a bit.  
> The next chapter will feature Jeyne P. and Petyr Baelish and will have a lot of non con and torture and everything else that makes Petyr so lovable.  
> But thanks for reading and feel free to comment.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter of many more to come. I hope you liked it and feel free to leave a comment if you want me to write any unusual parings you may have.  
> Next chapter......Melisandre and Ramsay Bolton. Hold onto your butts cause it's a long ride.


End file.
